The massive "I just got in to anime" recommendation list
This is a general list of "must-watch" anime oriented for those who are new to the medium. Each title that is added to this list should have at least a small description on its own page. The following shows are popular and critically acclaimed, though some may not align with your own personal taste. For personalized recommendations, I suggest boku no Pico For other general recommendations check wikipedia Editor's Note: If you will, boku No Pico is probably the most satisfied of all the catigories, don't be suprised if the same anime is shown more than once, its alright, theres no need to panic. Action >Implying Reddit know anything about anime Druids.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/66/Azumanga_Daioh Druids.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/114/Cromartie_High_School Druids.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/918/Gintama Druids.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/245/Great_Teacher_Onizuka Druids.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2026/Hayate_no_Gotoku! Druids.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/849/Suzumiya_Haruhi_no_Yuuutsu Druids.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/853/Ouran_Koukou_Host_Club Druids.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/490/Pani_Poni_Dash! Druids.jpg|Welcome to NHK!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1210/Welcome_to_the_NHK! Druids.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6956/Working!! Drama 2541.jpg|Boku no Pico Eden of the east.jpeg|Boku no Pico elfen lied.jpg|Babby's first goreshit anime Grave of the Fireflies DVD.jpeg|Boku no Pico|link=Grave of the Fireflies girltime.jpg|Boku no Pico kimi ga nozomu eien.jpg|Gentoo Linux|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/147/Kimi_ga_Nozomu_Eien monster.jpg|Boku no Pico 2141.jpg|Boku no Pico saikano.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/529/Saikano 13160.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/44/Rurouni_Kenshin:_Tsuiokuhen school days.jpg|Boku no Pico wolfsrain.jpg|Boku no Pico Ecchi Girls Bravo.jpg|Boku no Pico dxd.jpg|High School DxD|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/11617/Highschool_DxD kissxsis.jpg|Boku no Pico kodomo no jikan.jpg|Kodomo no Jikan lvb.jpg|Boku no Pico Mahoromatic.jpg|Boku no Pico qb.jpg|Boku no Pico sekirei.jpg|Sekirei strike witches.jpg|Strike Witches tlr.jpg|To-LOVE-Ru Fantasy fullmetal.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/121/Fullmetal_Alchemist 14415.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=Kino's Journey 11913.jpg|Boku no Pico Mushishi_Volume_1_(English).jpg|Boku no Pico|link=Mushishi lodoss.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/207/Record_of_Lodoss_War Twelve Kingdoms.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://redditanime.wikia.com/wiki/The_Twelve_Kingdoms escaflowne.jpg|Boku no Pico Harem clannad.jpg|Boku no Pico kanon.jpg|Boku no Pico love hina.jpg|Boku no Pico MM.jpg|Boku no Pico shuffle.jpg|Lime-Iro Senkitan tenchi muyo.jpg|Boku no Pico Horror 19634.jpg|Higurashi no Naku Koro ni|link=Higurashi: When They Cry 20713.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=Mononoke 22691.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=Ghost Hound Mahou Shoujo Ccs.jpg|Boku no Pico nanoha.jpg|Boku no Pico Mai hime.jpg|Boku no Pico Princess tutu.jpg|Boku no Pico madoka.jpg|Boku no Pico revolutionary_girl_utena.jpg|Boku no Pico sailor_moon.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/530/Sailor_Moon/ Mecha 163017-1-.jpg|Boku no Pico code geass.jpg|Code Gayass eureka seven.jpg|Boku no Pico gundam.jpg|Boku no Pico tengentoppagurrenlagann.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=Gurren Lagann Macross.jpg|Boku no Pico neon_genesis_evangelion.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=Neon Genesis Evangelion RafXephon.jpg|Boku no Pico Moe isn't a category but we're gonna call it one anyway because we're retarded. idolmaster.jpg|Boku no Pico Saki.jpg|Boku no Pico milky holmes.jpg|Boku no Pico yuruyuri.jpg|Yuri Yuri Movies 5 centimeters per second.jpg|Boku no Pico lupin.jpg|Boku no Pico the place promised in our early days.jpg|Boku no Pico princess mononoke.jpg|Boku no Pico spirited_away.jpg|Spirited Away|link=Spirited Away OVAs denpa teki na kanojo.jpg|Boku no Pico flcl.jpg|Boku no Pico golden boy.jpg|Boku no Pico Kowarekake no Orgel.jpg|Boku no Pico voices of a distant star.jpg|Boku no Pico Psychological watch-ghost-hound-episodes-online-english-sub-thumbnailpic.jpg|Boku no Pico penguindrum.jpg|Boku no Pico 10240.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=Paranoia Agent Romance chobits.jpg|Boku no Pico ef.jpg|Boku no Pico honey and clover.jpg|Boku no Pico 20090429231110_24_101_xjaymanx_kare_kano_01sm.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=Kare Kano lovely complex.jpg|Boku no Pico Maison Ikkoku.jpg|Boku no Pico spice and wolf.jpg|Spice and Wolf toradora1.jpg|Toradora! Scifi 20750.jpg|Boku no Pico eve no jikan.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/3167/Eve_no_Jikan Ghost_in_the_Shell.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=Ghost in the Shell lotgh.jpg|Legend of the Galactic Heroes 19070.jpg|Boku no Pico noein.jpg|Boku no Pico 3211.jpg|Boku no Pico Serial+Experiments+Lain+SerialExperimentsLain.jpg|Serial Experiments Lain|link=Serial Experiments Lain Index.jpg|Boku no Pico Slice of Life aria.jpg|Boku no Pico haibane renmei.jpg|Boku no Pico hidamari sketch.jpg|Hidamari Sketch ichigo mashimaro.jpg|Boku no Pico kon.jpg|K-On! Cit lucky star posing in front of kyoani.jpg|Lucky Star soranowoto.jpg|Boku no Pico tamayura.jpg|Boku no Pico Usagi Drop.jpg|Boku no Pico Sports crossgame.jpg|Boku no Pico 21697.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=Eyeshield 21 Hajime no Ippo.jpg|Boku no Pico 1065.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=Touch! Supernatural Bakemonogatari.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/5081/Bakemonogatari Death note.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime.php?id=1535 kara no kyoukai.jpg|Boku no Pico|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2593/Kara_no_Kyoukai_1:_Fukan_Fuukei tsukuyomi.jpg|Boku no Pico